


[Fanart] a good and loving invention

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Black Character, Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Character of Color, Community: poet_inspired, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Graphics, Het, Inspired by Poetry, July Mini Prompts, Male Character of Color, Poetry, Prompt Art, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We were such a good</em><br/>And loving invention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] a good and loving invention

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the Yehuda Amichai prompt](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/805.html) at [](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**poet_inspired**](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/). Text in the graphic are lines from the prompt.
> 
> The awesome part about these two being married is that this can be seen as Losers fandom or RPF.

  


**Image Text:**  
An aeroplane made from a man and wife.  
Wings and everything.  
We hovered a little above the earth.

We even flew a little.


End file.
